


Beloved

by StarryNox



Series: FEmslash 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Gender Neutral Summoner, and by that i mean very background, mae and fallen celica can't be around each other and this hurts me, okay actually it's eirika/fallen celica but i wasn't sure how to tag that, prompt: sun, there's also background mae/celica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: The Celica that Mae spoke so fondly of may not have been the one to arrive in Askr, but Eirika finds her charming all the same.





	Beloved

_ “ _ _ But even if I cannot see the sun, I know that it exists. _ _ ” _ – Fyodor Dostoevsky

 

Eirika resists the urge to fidget as she waits with the others for the summoner's return from the ruins. It’s practically a tradition of sorts, everyone crowding the entrance hall in a bid to be the first to welcome new heroes, especially loved ones from their home worlds. Eirika herself has a list of people she would dearly like to be reunited with, Tana high upon the list, but there are others she's excited to meet, too.

“By the Mother, I hope Celica arrives today,” Mae mused from at her side. The mage was practically bouncing on her toes as she watched the entrance, and Eirika couldn’t help but match her enthusiasm.

“I hope so. I know how worried you've been.”

“Of course I've been worried! I mean, it's my job to protect Lady Celica--what if something happened to her because me and my big hurty lightning are here in Askr?” Mae shakes her head. “I mean, I know she isn’t helpless, but she’s my best friend!”

“I understand what you mean,” Eirika agrees. “I'm worried about some of my friends back home. My brother, especially...who knows what sort of rash decisions he's made now that I'm not around to talk him out of them.” Mae giggles, but they're cut off when the wide oaken doors swing open. The summoner is first to enter, though they look a little more apprehensive than anything. Eirika frowns slightly at the sight.

Following the summoner is a girl in white with fiery hair, and Eirika grabs Mae's hand.

“That's her, isn’t it? Your Celica.” Mae seems overwhelmed for a moment, but she recovers and breaks from the crowd, tugging Eirika alongside her.

“C'mon! I can’t wait to introduce you--I just know you'll get along great.” She flashes Eirika a grin, and the princess has to stamp down the faintest bit of envy as Mae calls out to the other.

“Mae, wait--” the summoner begins, but Mae has already thrown her arms around Celica.

“Celica! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! I-” Mae's words are cut off as she’s suddenly shoved away with surprising force--Eirika almost has to catch her. “Huh? Celica? What gives?”

“Don't touch me!” The redhead’s expression is nearly pained as she scrutinizes them both. “You…you are…familiar…but why?”

“I’m sorry,” the summoner says, resting a hand upon Mae’s shoulder. “She hardly said a word on the way here, and when she  _ did _ talk, it was to talk about some ‘Lord Duma’…”

Eirika can only watch as her closest friend in Askr falls apart.

 

\---

 

“I don’t get it,” Mae says glumly once she’s somewhat recovered from the shock. They’re sitting in a corner of the training grounds, watching not-Celica destroy a training dummy. There’s a viciousness to her movements that has Eirika wondering if she’s really the same person Mae had so lovingly described. “I mean, we’ve always worshiped the Earth Mother. And, well, yeah, there were those weird purple guys trying to kidnap her, but…it’s not like she would’ve gone with them willingly unless she was trying to be noble or something. But it still doesn’t make sense!” Eirika shrugs, unsure of what to say. Mae lets out a sigh and curls her knees up to her chest, resting her chin upon her arms. “Ugh, it’s like she’s turned into one of those creepy Faithful cantors or something.”

“Faithful?”

“The Duma Faithful. Apparently, there’s a ritual that lets you get some huge power or something from Duma, but you have to exchange your soul. Literally, your soul! But that’s the only thing I can think of, seeing her like this.” Mae grimaces. “It’s like…she’s lost all of herself.” Eirika bites her lip.

“I see.” She thinks of someone else, someone dear to her, who had lost himself to the darkness, and she thinks she understands Mae just a little bit better.

They glance up at the sound of footsteps to find Celica standing before them.

“You keep watching me…do you wish for Lord Duma’s blessing?” There’s something like a smile upon Celica’s features as she speaks. “You’ll become more powerful than you know. You’ll obtain the power…to destroy all…” Mae flinches.

“No thanks.” She stands up and brushes dirt off the skirt of her mage’s uniform. “I…I just remembered I have something I need to do.” Eirika can only watch as Mae all but flees the training grounds. Celica watches the other go with an unreadable expression on her face.

On the one hand, Eirika desperately wants to check on her friend. On the other, there’s a part of her that simply refuses to walk away. And so instead she smiles and extends a hand towards Celica, who simply stares at it blankly.

“I’m Eirika, of Renais,” she says. “I wanted to see how you were adjusting.” It isn’t entirely untrue, either, for she knows how disorienting it can be to learn about the existence of other worlds, never mind come to terms with living in one.

“How I was…adjusting?” There’s a small frown upon Celica’s features. “To be concerned for me…you are strange. I am fine. I have Lord Duma’s blessings.”

“I…that’s, uh, not quite what I meant…” Perhaps making friends with Celica would be more difficult than she thought.

 

\---

 

Still, she tries. She notices things, like how Celica has a tendency to recklessly charge into battle and forgets to care for herself afterwards. Eirika takes it upon herself to make sure that Celica visits a healer. She watches her back during fights. She gently reminds Celica to do things like bathe and eat.

At first, she thinks of it as a courtesy ( not a chore, never a chore ). Then, Mae confides in her that spending time with this Celica ( Fallen Celica, Mae calls her ) is too painful. Eirika supposes she can understand. It was hard, seeing Lyon as a shell of himself, and she wonders still if there was something she and Ephraim could have done to prevent his fate. She can hardly imagine the weight of regret that those charged with his protection might have felt—and each time she sees Mae’s brittle smile, her resolve strengthens. Mae wishes for this Celica to be safe and content—if Mae herself cannot see to it, then Eirika will in her stead.

Or so she thinks. Courtesy becomes duty, and duty becomes fondness. Eirika finds herself running to Celica’s side after a battle out of proper concern, rather than a matter of simply making sure she doesn’t bleed to death all over the castle. And more and more, Eirika finds herself simply seeking Celica’s company for the sake of it. The other rebuffs her, of course, but she’s stubborn, and eventually Celica comes to accept ( and, Eirika likes to think, even enjoy ) her company. 

Time passes, and she’s rewarded with more--this time with glimpses of the girl Celica once was ( and, she hopes, might once again be ). An ornery looking cat crawls its way into the training grounds one day, all patchy fur and a missing eye and a pronounced limp and claws it has no qualms about sinking deep into the arms of any who approach. Yet Celica only smiles, picking up the poor thing and nursing it, heedless of the scratches covering her arms. ( Mae tells her, eventually, that Celica always had a soft spot for cats, and Eirika is pleased to see that Celica has begun to remember that, at the very least ). 

“Why?” Celica asks, one day, while the cat tries desperately to crawl out of her lap. “Why do you insist on spending so much time with me?” And Eirika smiles. 

 “Because I like you.” Celica puzzles over the response for days after. Eirika, to her own embarrassment, finds it adorable. 

 

\---

 

Celica, to the confusion of many amongst the Order, takes an interest in gardening. Eirika doesn’t know the first thing about plants, but she immediately agrees to help. They spend hours in the sun, burying their fingers into soft soil, and Celica confesses there’s something familiar about it.

“I see myself...living in a small village,” she explains. “I’m living with an old man and a boy, and I...I want to go there. Yet I do not know them or this village.” There’s a small frown upon her features, and though the expression is solemn, Eirika can’t help but be glad for the sight. Weeks ago, when she first arrived, Celica always wore such a deadened expression, one that only gave way to pain.

“Maybe you’ve just forgotten,” Eirika says quietly. “Maybe one day you can go there again.” Celica pauses. 

“Maybe…” Her frown deepens ever so slightly. “It’s...strange. I am Lord Duma’s faithful servant...I should not have thoughts such as these. Even so, I...I want to go there.”

“Then you will,” Eirika said with a firm nod. “Surely your Lord Duma can forgive just a little selfishness?” Celica seems troubled by the question. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Eirika isn’t sure she believes that. “I do not know. I...I haven’t heard Lord Duma’s voice in some time. Since I came here.” Eirika inhales sharply, and prays that it’s a sign. “And yet...it troubles me less than I think it should.”

“Well...there isn’t much we can do about it,” Eirika says at last. “So I suppose it’s for the best that you aren’t dwelling on it.” Celica hums. 

“Perhaps.” And with that, she resumes planting her seeds.

 

\---

 

“Mae, I think I’m in love,” Eirika says quietly one day, when it’s just the two of them. “With Celica. Is that strange?” 

“Well, kinda, yeah,” Mae admits with a shrug. “For me, I mean. Because that Celica isn’t the Celica I know. But it’s not  _ that _ strange.” Her lips curl into a slightly rueful smile. “I mean, you wouldn’t be the only one.” Eirika’s eyes widen, and Mae laughs, waving her off. “Like I said, she’s not  _ my _ Celica. But she’s still Celica, so I know how easy it is to fall in love with her.” 

“Does it bother you?”

“Hm, no, not really. You’re good for her, you know? And I care lots and lots about you both, even if Celica still doesn’t like to be around me too much. So as long as the two of you are happy, so am I.” Eirika can’t help but feel relieved.

“One day, she’ll be able to spend time with you. I have faith in it.” Mae laughs. 

“I hope so. But until then, you’ll just have to keep me updated, aren’t you?” 

 

\---

 

Eirika hears the shout of her name just a little too late. She turns to find an assassin nearly upon her, Sieglinde in no position to even attempt to turn the blow. Is this how it will all end for her? In a strange world, surrounded by those from other worlds? Will no one be able to tell her brother, or her friends, or Seth what became of her? 

She’s knocked back with a force she’s come to know, over months of training. Even so, the impact against the ground knocks the wind out of her, and she can only gape at the whirlwind of crimson and white before her eyes. 

“Celica?” Beloved Zofia sings through the air, mercilessly tearing apart her would-be killer. And finally, Celica turns towards her, her expression one that Eirika has never seen. 

“Are you all right?” Eirika clambers to her feet, and nods. “Good.”

“You saved me.” It’s stating the obvious, but Eirika is still in shock.

“I did.” 

“Why?” Celica cocks her head to the side, and Eirika wishes she could take back the word. She’s long learned that Celica isn’t as emotionless as she first seems, especially as of late. 

“Why not?” Eirika chuckles. 

“Fair point. I guess I was just surprised.” Celica sheaths her sword and crosses her arms. 

“I once thought that nothing but Lord Duma’s will mattered,” she says at last. “But lately, I…” And Eirika marvels over the fact that the other’s expression is almost  _ vulnerable _ . “I would be sad, if something happened to you. It’s strange. I don’t recall feeling this way about anyone, yet...it feels right. When I saw that man targeting you, I knew what I had to do.” Her expression hardens. “I would do it again.”

“Well, thank you.” Eirika smiles softly. “I’m all right, thanks to you. And I hope you know that I would do the same, were you in my position.” Celica seems surprised by the declaration, but slowly, she begins to smile ( her newest expression, and Eirika’s favorite ). 

“I see.” She hums thoughtfully. “I understand now, what you told me, back then.” This time, Eirika’s the one to be confused. “I did not know what it meant, to like someone. But now I know--I like you, too.” Eirika bursts into giggles, even as she tries in vain to stifle them.  

“I never doubted that for a moment,” she says. “But I’m happy to hear it, all the same.” And it gives her hope that, one day, Celica might like her the way she likes Celica.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge, huge thank you to my friend [Rooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRooks) for letting me use some of their headcanons about Fallen!Celica


End file.
